Power semiconductor devices are widely used in the systems such as wind turbines, industrial motor drives, photovoltaic systems, electric-drive vehicles, industrial and commercial power supplies, etc. Failure of power semiconductor devices may result in downtime of these systems. For example, the failures of power electronic converters in wind turbines can be caused by defects and failures of semiconductor devices, such as insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs). The failures of IGBTs can be caused by the accumulated fatigue or aging of the devices. The failure of semiconductor devices may lead to the failure of the entire power converter and electrical subsystem of the wind turbine.